Stranger Things Have Happened
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: This is kinda of a sequel to The Way Things Are only this time it is Death's turn to meet someone. I am still fleshing this story out so it may be a bit slow going on the updates so be warned. Also if you see any errors then please point them out and I will address them when I have time. Read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

** Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Be gentle I am still feeling Death out as a character so if he is a bit OCC be gentle. **

Lorelei sat on her usual spot, it was just a typical Sunday night for her and she was bored as usual. She listened to the chirping of the crickets and sighed heavily. It had been a long week and it wasn't likely to get any better. Occasionally she wanted to curse her job that kept her living out on these damn outposts in the edge of the national forest.

She lay back and watched the stars emerging overhead and figured it wasn't all bad. She hated people; she loved nature she didn't really know why except she had all her life. She shifted into a more comfortable position and felt her back give a satisfying crack. Her love life was the same way, she couldn't ever find someone to stay by her side because she couldn't make herself love them and she felt her life was destined for another path.

There were times she felt pulls in what could be called her soul, she chuckled bitterly, if she still had one of those. People tended to avoid her as they saw her as odd because she didn't like things most others did, like music. She liked her own kind of dark Celtic music that seemed to mirror her attitude. Not that she danced naked or anything or wore all black weird clothing.

She continued to lay there, her mind turning it over. She wasn't alive when humans had gone to war with demons and angels, or so her parents had always told her. Personally she thought they were crackpots, she always thought everyone was having a massive LSD hallucination or something. She had very little clue that that was about to change.

"Crackpots." She grumbled to herself as she stood up and began walking the ridge cap to reach the tree limb she used to shimmy up and down on. Yes, her favorite spot was the roof of the small log cabin that she was forced to live in because of her job as a forest ranger. She was about to hop over to the tree limb when the power flickered out, "Great and I didn't bring a damn flashlight."

She was attempting to feel her way down when suddenly two huge fire balls crashed just inside the tree line about 100 foot from her house. The concussion from the blasts threw her back against the roof and she scrambled to grab the ridge to keep from sliding off the roof. This was easier said than done the landing was hard enough to knock her breath smooth out of her.

She was panting because it was a close call when a deep growling under the edge of the roof made her freeze. She forced her breathing to slow, hoping the blast hadn't woken up a grizzly bear. She could hear the thing snuffling and snarling below her on the ground as if it could smell her. She silently pleaded with it to go away but of course her luck wasn't that good.

A hulking shape suddenly jumped onto the roof and she didn't know what the fuck the thing was but it wasn't a bear that was for sure. Its eyes gleamed red in the darkness with a light of their own and it made a wet slithering sound as it crawled towards her. She scooted back as it stalked forward, she didn't know what she could do. If she stayed it would kill her and if she tried to jump it would probably break her neck.

In her fear she failed to notice a few things, such as the edge of the roof. With a strangled cry she fell backwards and closed her eyes. Luckily for her she didn't break her neck but the impact knocked her senseless, the last thing she saw was the thing looking down at her from her roof. She tried to roll over and get up but her left hip wasn't responding at all to her attempts to move it and it burned like hell so she only managed to roll over on her belly.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the thing preparing to pounce and she wondered in a lucid moment that it looked like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. As soon as it sprung she screamed and covered her head with her hands, hoping like hell the thing would just kill her and not maul her then leave her to the coyotes.

She failed to notice the boots in front of her face but caught the sound of metal hissing then something warm and wet was coating her back. She thought for a second that she had been attacked but then realized that her bruised body was the only pain she felt. Suddenly a man cleared his voice above her and her slow moving mind kicked in. Someone had saved her.

She lifted her head to thank her savior "Thank yo…" She caught sight of him since something on his right arm was glowing brightly, lighting up the area. She screamed then as loud as she could and continued to scream. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?" The man roared at her with his hands clapped over his ears. She was stunned for a moment and snapped her mouth shut.

He leaned down close to her face and she bit her cheek to stop the scream bubbling up in her throat as she caught sight of a mask over his face and brightly glowing eyes. He heaved a heavy sigh and stood back up, giving the human some space. "Well are you going to lay there or get to up?"

She regarded him quietly, afraid to speak although he had just saved her life. She pushed her arms under her and used her good leg to stand up. He watched her climb to her feet slowly, favoring her left leg badly. He took a step towards her and she turned to flee with a small scream, forgetting her hip was most likely broken.

She fell forward; as luck would have it she cracked her temple against the wood bin. She lay stunned as the big man grabbed her up bridal side and she came life then. She flailed her arms against him, kicked her legs, and even pulled at his shoulder length hair. "You son of a bitch put me down right now! Let me go, how dare you! Put me DOWN!" She was screeching in his ear and he resisted the impulse to drop her on the ground and let her fend for herself.

He kicked the door to her dwelling open and searched the house until he found her bed room. The woman screeching like a banshee and cursing him for all she had. He dropped her on the bed with relief and turned to leave before she ever hit the bed. He stopped though when she gave out another scream only this one was one of agony, not fear. Surely he didn't hurt her by dropping her on the bed.

He turned to observe her and found her curled up on her right side, grasping at her left hip, her eyes squeezed to stop the tears flowing from them. "Are you injured?" She opened her glazed eyes to look at him, "No shit Sherlock. I fell off my fucking roof, didn't I?" He was puzzled at her use of a name that wasn't his.

As he was about to reply a buzzing filled the air and the lights abruptly sprang to life with a glare. He moved so fast she almost didn't see him as he drew two scythes from his belt and dropped into a crouch. "Hey buddy chill, it's just my generator kicking in." She said through clenched teeth before dropping her head back down and lay there panting a moment, studying him to take her mind off the pain.

He was tall, almost brushing her 8 foot ceilings and was as wide as her door way as he had to turn sideways to walk through them. He had pale sickly looking skin but was in no way emaciated looking, and his spine showed through the skin of his back. She quickly moved along, lest she scream again. He had shoulder length hair and was dressed in an odd way but something was familiar about it.

What was that damn game her brother played she wracked her mind for it as she continued to study him, for some reason that being the first thing to pop into her fuzzy mind. A light bulb went off in her head and it settled in her stomach like a hot rock; Darksiders and Darksiders ll, games that were made about Earth's saviors. "Death?" she asked him tentatively hoping he would laugh it off and say got ya.

"Yes." Oh that was just too much and she resisted the urge to laugh hysterically; apparently she owed everyone an apology that she had called crackpots. "Son of a bitch." She muttered and flopped back against her pillows. "I believe you know my name, use it." It was a statement and not a question; she could hear the irritation in his voice as he said it.

She didn't care why he was here, or what he was doing here all she wanted was for him to be gone so she could move along in her life. She watched him warily as he approached her bed and she immediately tried to scoot away. He snapped at her then, "Stop that. I am not here to kill you or hurt you or you would be dead already." She gulped and held perfectly still as he approached her again.

"Your hip is injured, may I?" He gestured towards her leg. She wrestled with it for a moment and then sighed; hell he could do it even if she said no. She gave a curt nod and allowed him to poke and prod at the hip and when he hit a certain spot she hissed in a breath through her teeth and glared at him. He turned his burning orange eyes to her. "It's broke isn't it?" She asked her fear of him temporarily forgotten.

"No, but it is dislocated. It will hurt to put it back in." She nodded at him and clenched her pillow to her face as he placed a large hand on her hip and the other grasped her thigh. He jerked and she screamed a short scream before her head swam and black clouded her vision.

Death watched the human collapse, her muscles twitching in response to the pain still wracking her body. The pain and shock had been too much and she had passed out. Humans could be so weak bodied even his brother's mate was the same way. He chuckled at the thought of his sweet, stubborn, and strong sister.

He paused and looked down at the little human, using this time to give her a good look over. Death didn't usually find blondes attractive, even before he destroyed his race. He had always preferred pale skinned and dark haired women. So imagine his surprise when he found himself stroking his fingers across her hair.

She didn't carry the odor that women had on their hair when it was dyed that color, nor was hers the bright shiny whitish color that was typical of dyed hair. She had deep golden hair, with different hues of red, brown, and blonde highlighting it. Her skin wasn't pale but bronzed from time spent outdoors. He shrugged, stranger things have happened in his eon's long life.

He gave her one more long considering look before he exited the house, firmly locking the door behind him and heading into the forest. He had other pressing matters that needed his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Be gentle I am still feeling Death out as a character so if he is a bit OCC be gentle. **

Lorelei woke up and groaned pitifully as her hip throbbed painfully, hell her whole body was one big throb. She forced her eyes open and looked around to find herself settled in her bed and struggled to remember what had happened the night before. It all came back in a rush. "I must have fell off the roof, hit my head, and got back inside because there is no way that it happened."

She looked down at herself then and nearly puked when she saw black stuff splattered all over her skin, her clothes, and her comforter. "Okay maybe it did happen." She got up and gingerly placed weight on her left hip, satisfied when it held her weight, even if it were still hurting like hell.

She searched her house for any signs that it had all transpired but found no bodies, or blood, or anything to prove that it happened. She actually was concerned maybe her solitude was actually causing her to go crazy. She limped back to her room and set out a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. She threw the ruined clothes away and stepped into the shower. She sighed as the heat helped seep some of the aching from her muscles.

She wrapped the towel around her and headed back to her room, still wondering if she had a horrible dream last night, something between reality and a nightmare. She stared at the dirtied comforter and tumbled the thoughts over in her head. Was it really black blood she wondered even though she recalled the warmth of it as it splattered over her last night.

She grabbed her comforter and threw it in the washing machine, giving it an extra heavy dose of laundry detergent. Then she returned to her room and sat down on the bed. She removed the towel and looked down at her hip, noticing some suspicious bruising on it and her thigh. She went to the mirror and starred in confusion at the large handprint bruises on her hip and thigh.

She was even more confused as she placed her hand over the bruise on her hip and saw that it rested perfectly in the space that would have been the palm of the hand. "So it wasn't a dream." She shuddered and quickly threw on a black turtle neck and her blue jeans and hiking boots before heading outside.

She checked out the craters from last night but found nothing odd so she went back to her truck and filled out a report about it to be sent in when she sent them in for the month. She laughed to herself thinking that there was nothing natural about those craters but had no proof of what came out of them.

Her head shot up as something in the forest screeched, a sound that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She had never heard anything like that before and hoped she would never hear it again. She would make extra sure to lock her doors at night and keep her rifle inside from now on.

Lorelei sat on the four-wheeler on top of the small bluff over-looking the stream. She had been doing her routine rounds, looking for the poachers that she had been asked to look for. There had been more and more reports from tourists and other park rangers about large animals, sometimes entire herds, slaughtered and ripped to pieces.

It had been a month since the incident at her cabin that Sunday night and she couldn't shake the feeling these poaching's were related although she couldn't tell her bosses that and risk losing her job over it. Hell they probably would throw her in a padded room somewhere.

The bruises had slowly faded but her memory of the incident had not, she recalled it more clearly now than when it had first happened. Truthfully it had given her horrible nightmares, so bad she had to make herself fall asleep. She had found a small herd of elk slaughtered a few days ago and was trying to find what had killed them. However if it was those things then she didn't want to tangle with them but it was her job. Hopefully no tourists ended up on the menu.

Something moved in the bushes and she quickly reached for her rifle on the rack at the front of the four-wheeler. She chambered a round and leveled the gun at the area that the movement had come from. It may have been an animal since it didn't make any of the snarling sounds that the one had that night at her cabin.

The bushes began to rustle again and it was more insistent. She carefully and slowly moved to rest one knee on the seat of the four-wheeler and held the rifle steady. Suddenly a very large and very ill horse stuck its head out of the bushes, giving a sickly neigh. She wasn't sure what to think of the rotting corpse of a horse that was engulfed in green flames and heavy armored tack. She slowly lowered the gun and clicked her tongue at the horse.

It gave a very angry bluster and before she knew it, it was charging straight for her. "Damn it!" She yelped before taking off running, the thing chasing her. She was ducking and dodging around trees to throw the brute off so he had to slow down. Finally she spotted a tree with low hanging branches.

She slung the rifle strap over her shoulder and hit the first branch climbing, climbing she could do. She settled comfortably into the crook of the tree and watched the horse pacing and stomping on the ground below her, raising a general ruckus.

"Oh shut up and go away you damn nag!" She shouted at the thing and it looked up at her as if it understood her. If it did it wasn't pleased with being called a nag and snapped its big exposed teeth at her.

She sat there in the tree hoping that the horse would leave but it was getting dark and she needed to get to her four-wheeler so she could get back home. She hated doing it but actually tried shooting the horse. The bullets passed right through it and it gave her look as if to say 'are you serious'. She sighed and sulkily plopped back against the tree and looked down at the horse with narrow eyes.

Suddenly the horse's ears pricked forward and she heard more rustling in the bushes. It gave a soft nicker and stopped to listen. She swung the rifle back around and chambered another round. Suddenly Death stepped from the bushes and stopped to regard the sight before him.

Despair had been out scouting and had taken too long to return, plus he had found the human vehicle left abandoned on the trail and was concerned that someone had found Despair. So he had gone in search of his horse.

It didn't surprise him to find that his horse had someone run up a tree and was telling him all about it. He was about to chuckle and call the horse off when he communicated to his rider that the human had tried to shoot him. Death's eyes flared red and he looked at the bulky figure in the fork of the tree, all charitable feelings gone.

Lorelei gasped softly when Death had come into the clearing and suppressed the urge to groan, hopefully he would just go away. However she was thinking about jumping when he turned glaring red eyes on her. Before she could even try to run she found herself yanked from the tree by the hood of her forest ranger's jacket.

She twisted in his grasp for a moment before she was dropped roughly to the ground and felt the sting of cold metal kissing the exposed flesh of her throat. His looming figure stood over her in the dying light. "You would dare hurt my horse?" He growled out, his eyes lighting brightly.

She tried to scoot away and the blades pressed harder against her throat. "I am sorry." She croaked out before the tears came unbidden to her eyes and she just knew she was going to die.

He recognized that voice, only most the time he had heard it, it was screeching at the top of its lungs. However she was truly afraid of him and he knew how fearsome he looked as her voice trembled. He removed the scythes from her neck and looked down at her as she opened her eyes to gaze into his once more orange eyes.

He grabbed her beneath her elbow and pulled her to her feet. She wasn't dressed the same as she was before and he hadn't recognized her. She wore a uniform of a light brown shade and a bulky jacket which all looked like it belonged to a man. He motioned for her to follow him and she did so quietly, her hands trembling from her close call. However she shot the horse a dirty look when she retrieved her rifle and followed Death.

The horse decided to let bygones be bygones and gave her shoulder a gentle nudge. Death didn't miss this and glanced over his shoulder to see her reaction. She stumbled forward a half step before turning to the horse and holding her hand out for him to sniff. The horse sniffed her hand and then gave it a nudge before moving after his rider.

She followed Death back to her four-wheeler. He motioned to the machine and then to her, "Go home, there are things out here you don't want to meet in the dark." As much as she wanted to argue the point that it was her job, she decided against it and climbed on the four-wheeler, turned the key, and opened the throttle. The thing sputtered and died. She tried it again.

"Shit, I left it running when your horse chased me, it's out of gas." He raised an eyebrow and she did roll her eyes at him to which he gave what sounded like a growl. "Gas is what makes it run and its out. I have some more in my truck but it's getting dark."

"What is the problem, go get it." She looked at him as if he had just asked her to jump off a cliff. "It is dark and my truck is over five miles through the woods from here." Death sighed, if that was the case the girl would have to stay with him for the night and retrieve the fuel in the morning.

He turned to walk away and she stumbled after him, "Wait you can't just leave me out here!" He sensed the panic in her voice and turned to her. "I wasn't leaving you. I was going to get fire wood so you won't freeze to death tonight. Despair keep watch."

Death returned to find Lorelei still sitting on the four-wheeler and jumping at every twig that snapped. He quickly got a fire going after which she grabbed a bag from her four-wheeler and dug out a canteen and a sandwich wrapped in plastic after she had seated herself next to the fire.

She nibbled on it as she sat staring into the fire. "What are you doing out here anyway human?" She tilted her head at him. "It is my job. There have been animals being killed and it's my job to find the ones doing it." He gave a dark chuckle, "Hope you never do girl."

"Lorelei." She said simply. "What?" He asked, confused. She shook her head and pointed to herself. "My name is Lorelei." He nodded and grew quiet again. She finished eating and put the bag away before laying down and pillowing her head on her hands, gazing into the fire. Death noted the girl wasn't overly talkative and he appreciated that, she spoke when she had something to say.

He watched her from across the fire and he noted that her eyes were much like her hair, a dark golden color, almost amber. The whole made of all its parts made her look like a tawny lioness. She would have had to be nimble and quick to out run Despair even a short distance. She noticed him watching her and returned the gaze evenly.

This intrigued Death even more. She was obviously afraid of him but refused to give in to her fear completely. She appeared to be your average human but yet she possessed a will of iron beneath her fear. Finally she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out and he knew the girl slept, though he dared not. There were truly horrors in this forest.

Her voice startled him as he thought she was asleep, "Why are you here?" He considered it for a moment and saw no harm in answering her question. "The thing that attacked you at your home is a perverted version of a werewolf. They have decided to make their home here and must be eradicated as they are a danger to the balance." She yawned and nodded as if it was a common thing to be told but he supposed it was her sleep muddled brain not processing the information.

Once again she fell asleep and he took the scythes from his belt, resting them across his legs in case he needed them. He watched her deep even breaths, letting them lull his body into relaxing as his mind and senses stayed on high alert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Be gentle I am still feeling Death out as a character so if he is a bit OCC be gentle. **

Lorelei stirred in her sleep and Death watched her carefully, she seemed to be having a nightmare. She was mumbling something in her sleep and tossed around restlessly as her face screwed up in what he could only guess was pain. He moved closer to watch her and see if he could tell what she was saying. As he leaned in he could see the tears trailing down her cheeks and her voice started hitching in silent sobs.

"Doc, please there has to be something that you can do? Have done everything? Please." She groaned and shifted and finally grew silent again, the dreaming seeming to have passed. He watched her, noting that something had left its mark of grief on her face. He decided he would ask her about it tomorrow and see what it was that made her cry out in her sleep.

He snapped his head up as he noticed several pairs of red eyes surrounding them in the darkness outside the light of the fire. Carefully he reached down and shook her, making her mumble grouchily. He slapped his hand over her mouth, "Very quietly and very slowly get up." She looked up at him confused but did as he asked. As soon as she stood, she knew she had made a mistake.

Faster than Death could know what she was about to do she screamed at the top of her lungs and did what any other human would have done. She bolted into the woods and her fleeing triggered the attack of the creatures. He swore as he met the first two creatures head on and Despair squared off one. He glanced over his shoulder to see the other two take off after the human. He swung up into the saddle and drove Despair after her when they had killed the three attacking them.

Lorelei fled deeper into the darkness, the snarls of the creatures behind her growing closer. She was hopelessly lost in the darkness because she had realized her mistake almost instantly and had tried to double back. She knew she should have stayed with Death; he would have been able to defend her.

The creatures got even closer and she tried speeding up. She knew it was hopeless she had to do something or they were going to catch her. Panic tugged at her mind as she realized she didn't know anywhere safe to go. Finally she made one last ditch effort and hit a tree trying to climb out of reach of the things behind her.

She felt the burn sting up her leg before she let loose a scream that made her head vibrate. She landed heavily on her side and clutched at her right thigh, feeling faint as she felt her warm blood oozing from the deep cut. She eyed the two creatures that faced her. She got her first decent look at them in the light of the moon and felt her stomach roll.

They didn't look anything like what a werewolf should, or she imagined it should. They had short stubby faces with mouths full of huge teeth. The slithering sound they made came from a thick hairless tail that looked like a dragons and they had back paws like a wolf but front feet that looked much like a gorilla's. They were something come to life from a child's nightmare. She bit back the urge to scream knowing that it would trigger the killing spree.

She was trying to force herself to stay awake as her vision started to blur at the edges, no doubt because of the blood loss. She knew it would be easier to let go and not see it coming but she wouldn't let herself be a coward. She would face her death head on. However as the creatures waited she knew she couldn't keep herself awake much longer. They were waiting her out. With an agonized groan she slumped to the ground.

Death rode in at that moment and with a swipe of his scythe killed the two creatures before they could tear into the human. "Lorelei?" He called softly and she remained unmoving. He swiftly dismounted and moved to her side to check for injuries. His gaze narrowed at the pool of blood around her thighs. He carefully scooped her up and mounted Despair.

These creatures held potent venom in a bite or scratch and human's held no known medicine to purge it from the body. However his brother's wife was very powerful and would be able to help the girl. He shifted her in his lap so that her head was cradled between his neck and shoulder, while her injured leg pressed into his leggings, coating him in her blood and her legs dangled off one side of Despair.

He quickly opened a portal to the realm his brothers, sisters, and he lived. His grip tightened on the human as she seemed to convulse and then started lolling her head side to side. He pressed his lips to her forehead and felt the cool clamminess that came to the skin when a person was close to death. He drove his heels into Despair's sides and pushed the horse towards his brother's home.

War met him at the door as he thundered into the yard, a wide smile on his face which dropped away when he caught sight of the human hanging limply in his brother's arms. "What in the Creator has happened?" he asked in confusion. "Those damn things I was hunting got her. The wound is deep but she also took a heavy dose of venom. Have Katie come to the house and I will do what I can in the meantime."

War nodded and went inside to find his wife and take her to Death's home. Death turned Despair towards his house a short distance away. When they arrived he carried the girl up the steps and into one of the spare rooms. He laid her down on the bed ripped the fabric of her pants, stripping them away carefully.

He scrunched his nose up as the smell of decay hit him, the venom was spreading fast. She no longer thrashed about feverishly, she was still as stone. Suddenly the auburn haired Gate Guardian bustled into the room, her medical kit in tow as well as her husband.

"My goodness, it is already infected. How long ago did this happen?" she turned accusing eyes to Death. "It happened close to an hour ago. It is a powerful demon venom." Katie nodded and moved to examine the wound. She spent several minutes poking and prodding the wound gently. She finally sat back and pulled her medical kit to her. She took a small bottle and motioned for War to restrain the girl because this was going to burn like hell.

Death stepped in between them and growled low in his throat at his brother. War stepped back and allowed Death to hold the girl, noticing his grip was gentle but firm and he and his mate shared a long look between them. Katie carefully applied the herbal solution to the wound and it immediately frothed as it should, dissipating the venom but then something odd happened.

The girl started convulsing and Death shot a look at Katie, "What is happening?" She shook her head confused and she started to fumble around in her kit for something to flush it with. "I don't know it was boiling the venom out but now…well I don't know. I am going to purge it as well. Most the venom is gone; the blood has stopped but…" She paused as she cleaned the other medicine from the wound.

"But?" Death asked impatiently. "Hopefully the girl isn't vain because I cannot stitch it up because it isn't cleaned up completely. The rest is up to her but the leg will scar." He nodded, "So be it."

Katie gently took a clean cloth and gently wiped the clammy sweat from the now silent girl. Her hand brushing against the wavy golden hair that hung damp against her head with sweat she spoke again, "Keep her still as possible. I will come bathe her in the bed every day because she won't be able to move around for a little while, I will also bring her some clothing. She will probably sleep a while. I am going to research why she reacted to the medicine."

As soon as she finished speaking her and her mate left, leaving Death alone with the girl. No sooner had they left than Katie groaned and cracked her eyes open. She gazed at Death in confusion for a moment before it all caught up to her and she tried to sit up and examine the painful throb that was her leg.

Gently, more gently than she thought possible, he pushed her back against the cool soft pillows and she didn't really want to fight so she sank against them. "There is strength in you little one."

"I don't feel like it. I feel weak and so tired but I don't want to sleep." He stroked her hair against her head and her eyes drooped as her breathing slowed down. "Why not?"

She gave a breathy sigh before speaking as her eyes closed, "The…nightmares will…come back. Things that…were…are…will…be." She dozed off and he regarded her for a moment still stroking her hair, finding an odd amusement in it.

Finally he gently covered her with a soft white blanket before laying her hands down at her sides and leaving the room quietly to head to his study and do some research of his own. A human could have survived the attack and venom with help but the fact that she was awake already and had a reaction to the medicine was puzzling. Katie had used that medicine on angels, them, humans, and any number of other creatures with little effect.

Death paced his study and hurled the latest book that failed to yield any clues to him across the room before pinching the bridge of his nose. Hopefully Katie had been more successful in her attempts to research the reaction. He looked up as the said person entered the room. "Death we need to talk. You have got to take that girl back home now." War came in behind her and shut the door.

"What are you talking about, you said yourself that she cannot be moved, hell she hasn't woke up since right after you both left the other day." He watched as War and Katie exchanged looks between them. "That doesn't surprise me; the girl is strong, very strong." War interjected.

Katie held Death's gaze, "Death as a brother I am asking you to listen, as a Gate Guardian I am telling you to listen. The only creatures that react to that medicine are Fae. Any kind of Fae because one of the herbs I use, Hyacinth, is toxic to them. I am not sure what kind of Fae she is but they do not take kindly to any of their kin being taken."

Death was stunned into silence as he moved past them to the bedroom that the girl still slumbered in. He gently brushed her hair aside and looked at her ears. They were perfectly rounded. "If she is Fae, why does she not show the signs?" Katie shrugged before moving to leave. "I have no idea; maybe she can make sense of it when she wakes up."

Death was once again left alone with the human, for to him she was a human. He was gazing at her and noticed when her eyes fluttered open and locked on his face. He was about to say something when she reached her hand up to his face, her finger tips tracing the bone of his mask. She finally let her hand drop and the glaze cleared from her eyes.

"Oh my god, I feel like I have been run over." She tried to sit up again and he pushed her back gently. "You are not to get up yet." She sighed and dropped back against the pillows again.

"I cannot just lay here, I am bored already." He chuckled softly at her almost petulant tone. "Perhaps some conversation will help you occupy your time. I had been meaning to ask you a question about what you were dreaming about the night you were attacked. You were talking to someone named Doc."

She swallowed hard and tears pricked her eyes as she turned her face away from his. "I don't want to talk about it. It was a long time ago anyway." He watched her curl into herself as surely as if she were physically doing so. He patted her shoulder gently and waited for her to collect herself again. "Well what do you like to read, I have a rather impressive library of books."

Lorelei perked up and turned to look at him in wonder. "You read?" He laughed, a deep rich sound that shook the bed beneath him, "Well did you think I sat about all day sharpening my scythes?"

"Well actually, I figured you were busy you know…being the reaper of souls." He gave a questioning look before replying, "Well I have been around a long time and done many things." She smiled brightly, "Tell me a story." She almost reminded him of a child asking for a bedtime story.

Lorelei figured he wasn't all that bad since he had saved her and she loved history. This guy had lived some of the worst times in history and she was fascinated. She asked him for a story and felt immediately like a child but pushed it away as she settled back in the pillows to listen to him talk. His rough voice lulling her, pulling her into the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Be gentle I am still feeling Death out as a character so if he is a bit OCC be gentle. **

This was how War and Katie found them later. The girl was propped up on pillows, perfectly content to stay in bed as she asked questions of Death about different wars in different time periods. Death was happily complying and regaling her with stories, pointing out the error of the human scholars. At some points she would argue a point with him. They stood there a good twenty minutes before they noticed them.

Lorelei yelped and tried scooting back on the bed making her leg pull painfully and she hissed through clenched teeth when she caught sight of War standing in the doorway. Katie quickly moved to her side, talking soothingly to the girl, her hands grasping hers. "It's okay, this is my mate War. He won't hurt you." She visibly calmed and watched the man bow in way of introduction.

"My name is Katie and I have been the one tending to your wounds. I need to look at them again to see how they are healing okay?" She relaxed back against the pillows again, comforted by another human, a woman at that, with her. Katie pulled the covers back and examined the wound and found that it was definitely healing faster than it should be, another two weeks and she would be back on her feet.

Lorelei watched the other woman as she pulled away after examining the wound on her thigh. "It will scar but you are lucky to be alive." Death shook his head at Katie to stop her from saying anything to upset the human. She didn't need anything at this point to interfere with the healing happening in her leg.

Soon the woman and her mate took their leave after saying goodbye. "I like her." She said to Death without looking at him. He nodded before glancing out the window. "It is getting late; you should try to get some sleep." She nodded but she stopped him before he could leave the room, she didn't want to be alone just yet.

"I hope you don't think I am stupid nor anything but will you stay with me until I fall asleep." Death saw such hope and pleading in those eyes that he found he couldn't deny her the small request. He settled on the other side of the bed, leaning against the bed post. "Of course." She sighed in relief, "Thank you." She whispered and closed her eyes to rest.

Death stayed long after she fell asleep. He watched her in her sleep, finding her peaceful face and deep breaths more fascinating than anything he had ever witnessed. He reached out his hand to gently stroke his fingers across her smooth cheek and she nuzzled her face against it, pushing closer. He smiled then and mused about how she always acted like such a loner but she craved affection.

He closed his eyes and felt her breath brushing across his suddenly sensitive wrist. His eyes snapped open when she placed a chaste kiss against his palm and smiled in her sleep. He knew he needed to leave as something fluttered oddly in his chest but couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. It had been a very long time since anything had stirred there.

He had not gotten her out of his head after their first encounter. She had impressed him because she had been scared of him and injured but yet had screeched at him like a banshee when he had 'manhandled' her. He chuckled to himself remembering it. She had been injured and yet had not given into blind panic. Most humans weren't that smart.

In fact he didn't know what had made him save her because he wasn't told to save any humans, simply to exterminate the creatures before they upset the delicate balance. He shifted so he was facing her more and watched her, she was absolutely fascinating and the fact he found her so made him even more fascinated.

She was everything he wasn't, just as Katie was War's polar opposite. It made him wonder how they made it work. Yet his violent but honorable brother was gentle with his mate, kind and loving. He was war and she was peace. It seemed to sound right and fit together like puzzle pieces. He returned his attention back to the woman snuggled up to his hand.

He almost woke her as she shifted onto her uninjured side but stopped as she didn't seem to be in any pain. He watched as she snaked her arms around his and pulled it closer to her, pillowing her face in his large hand. He shook his head in amusement, she would be horrified at her show of affection had she been awake. She murmured something in her sleep and he leaned close to hear what she was saying.

She nuzzled his hand again before placing another light kiss on the palm. "My Bunny…" She mumbled and smiled in her sleep. He regarded her again; something had broken inside her and left her seemingly hollow. It made her harder than she should have been and made her shut off and change. He could see it staining her soul.

She awoke sometime later and her amber eyes met glowing orange ones as Death sat across the bed from her, watching her through hooded eyes. "Who is Bunny?" He asked her point blank. Lorelei was stunned for a moment and then looked away ashamed.

"Have you ever done something you were ashamed of?" He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him again and nodded. "Tell me." She swallowed hard and he saw tears shimmering in her eyes. "I used to have this horse named Bunny. I got her from some people that nearly killed her; I nursed her for weeks hoping she would make it. I taught her to trust. I had her for almost ten years. I had her put to sleep last year."

"What happened?" She seemed ready to break and Death figured it would do her good to talk about it with someone. "I went out of town for a few days and someone tried to steal her. She fought her way out of the trailer but she hurt her hoof badly. It ended up infected and fell off. I had to put her down. The vet swears I did everything I could but I should have been there, I should have caught it sooner, I should have tried harder. I gave up on her and I broke my promise to take care of her. She was my heart and joy, I haven't ridden since then, I deny myself the pure joy that comes from riding."

She started sobbing again as she relived the day she had let her best friend go. Death hugged her gently, it may have seemed stupid but he knew what it was to lose someone, or something you held dear. It had broken her spirit to lose her horse, her best friend. "I know the bond you felt with the horse. I am sure you gave her the very best up to the end. You made the choice that seemed right for her and not you."

He patted her back as she cried herself back to sleep and he knew he could do something to fix this. It wouldn't take him but a little while to do it and he could do this one thing to make her happy again, to bring the light back to her eyes.

He left her soon after and was surprised to find his brother waiting in the shadows outside the door. "Is something the matter?" He inquired quickly, impatient to be on his way to the world of the dead. The Lord of Bones owed him a boon. "I am just curious as to where you seem to be going off to this late. I was going to talk to you about the girl but you appear in a hurry."

"I am heading to the Eternal Throne for a short time; I am calling in a favor from the Lord of Bones." Strife raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Is the girl in that bad of shape?" Death shook his head, "My reasons are my own. I will be back before sun up."

Death left through a portal and entered stepped aboard the deck of the ship that held the Eternal Throne. He ignored the jeers from the damned souls trapped aboard the ship as he made his way to the Chancellor. The damned soul greeted him in his usual way, leaving Death itching to kill him.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit to this time, Pale Rider?" He asked as he hovered before Death, his hands clutched nervously in front of him. "I am here to seek the boon that your lord owes me doorkeeper." He pinned the Chancellor with a hard stare, daring to deny him entrance.

He gave a curt bow and motioned for him to enter the throne room. Death strode down the aisle to stand before the Lord of Bones. He gave a dry laugh, "So you have come to seek your favor from me Horseman. What would you have me do? Release the souls of your kin from your ensorcellment?"

Death gingerly touched the shards of the amulet that had been smashed into his chest after it had driven its keeper mad several centuries ago. "No, they need to stay dead."

The Lord clucked his tongue, "Pity such power resides in that amulet, in the screams of vengeance that your slaughtered kin call for." Death simply pinned the dried up corpse with a hard glare and the Lord sighed. "What is it that you would ask of me Horseman?"

"I come to find something odd. I seek the soul and resurrection of a certain horse." The Lord of Bones looked at him puzzled by his odd request. "Has something happened to your steed Pale Rider?"

Death gave a dry chuckle at the question before answering, "No. This horse was from Earth. I will know the horse when I find it. Its owner and it had an unusual bond so it is of interest to me." Once again the Lord of Bones was silent and seemed to be searching his mind. "Most of Earth's animals get reincarnated almost immediately upon coming to the City of The Dead because they have no sins to atone for. However there is one such beast, a mad thing, which resides in The Spine."

He gave a curt nod and turned to leave, the Chancellor stopped him at the door. "My lord says if you are to seek this beast, this may be of use." He handed Death a long length of delicate silver chain along with a vial of blue liquid and Death took it. "What use is this?"

"The creature can break any rope you set upon its neck, however this should prove stronger. Pour the vial into its mouth, it shall resurrect the creature." Shrugging Death left the ship and headed for The Spine, hoping to still be back before sunrise.

Once he came to his destination, he was unsure of how to proceed but used Despair to seek out places more hospitable to a horse. Finally after over an hour of looking Despair gave a nicker and perked his ears forward towards the opening of a large recess in the cliffs.

An answering call sounded from inside as a flickering white horse stepped from the entrance and tossed its head before turning to sprint away. The horse was large and fast but Despair was faster and larger. He quickly closed the gap between them and Death dropped the silver chain around its neck and slowed Despair to a stop. The horse fought at the end of the chain, trying to break it as it bucked, reared, and kicked to free itself.

He quickly dismounted and walked up the chain as Despair kept it tight. He caught a hoof to the shoulder that made him grunt as he underestimated the speed with which the mare could move. "You had better be the right horse." He growled at the horse making it flick its ears at him. He took advantage and grabbed the horse by the jaw, pouring the vial into it.

The horse shook its head in disgust and renewed its struggles. However Death noted that the sickly shimmer that clung to dead things had faded, leaving a shining white horse that was completely alive.

Death drug the thing, literally, through a portal and back to his realm. Strife was still there, along with War as he drug the horse into his yard. It was still fighting against the restraint around its neck when he tied it off to Despair.

"Is that hell spawn what you went to get from the Lord of Bones?" Strife asked in confusion as he warily eyed the large pissed mare. War arched his brow at his brother, "You went to the Eternal Throne?" Death nodded. "Why?"

"That is my business but since you both are here you will find out soon enough." He was about to go inside when a weak voice called his name from the doorway. Lorelei had woken up to the sounds of a horse nickering and voices below her window. She had limped downstairs, her thigh surprisingly able to support her weight.

He was quickly by her side, "You should not be up yet with your leg healing, I was just coming to get you." She waved him off, "As you can see I made it here perfectly fine. What is all the racket going on out here?"

"Come and see." He held his arm out to allow her to lean on it as his brothers watched with silent smirks on their faces. Death led her to where they had been before and swept his hand towards the two horses. Her face paled and she whispered a name as her eyes filled with years, "Bunny?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Be gentle I am still feeling Death out as a character so if he is a bit OCC be gentle. **

Lorelei called out the horse's name and it stopped fighting the chain around its neck and nickered at her. She took a trembling step before Death stopped her and moved to release the chain from the horse's neck. It took off towards the human, stopping a foot away and calmly walking the rest of the way, placing its head against her chest.

Tears flowed openly from her eyes as she hugged the horse and buried her face in its neck before turning to Death with wide questioning eyes, "How is this possible?"

"It is simple. I brought her back for you." He watched the darkness recede from her soul to be replaced by a blinding white pureness as she kissed the horse on its muzzle. The horse nuzzled her hair, nipping at loose strands and she giggled in a way he had never heard and she hugged the horse fiercely again.

She ran to him, overcome with emotions and threw her arms around him, her previous fears of him completely forgotten. "Thank you." She murmured with her face buried against his chest. After a few minutes he ushered her back inside, reassuring her that the horse wouldn't disappear again. "Katie will be here soon and want to look at your leg." She nodded and went to lie back in the bed.

"I want to ride as soon as she gives the all clear." He chuckled softly at her childish enthusiasm. She had a bounce to her step he noticed as she made her way into the house and back upstairs to climb in bed. Death shot both Strife and War a glare that got the message across loud and clear. They both chuckled at their brother's retreating back.

They assumed innocent looks as Katie approached the house. "Mhm, you two are about to do something to earn Death's wrath aren't you?" They both looked at her innocently and shook their heads. Her eyes widened as she noticed the gleaming white horse standing close to Despair. "Just what is that thing?"

They both looked at each other and then War looked at his mate. "Ask Death." She cocked her head to the side before shaking it and heading inside to check on the girl. She wanted no part of whatever they were about to do that would end in Death putting them both in their place.

Death and Lorelei made it back to the bedroom with enough time for her to get settled comfortably back into bed. Surprisingly the wound on her leg wasn't bothering her as much as it had been previously. Meanwhile Death almost couldn't take his eyes off her as the brightening in her soul was something to see. The darkness that had marred it earlier wasn't there anymore; it was warmly radiant now instead of the blinding whiteness of an angel's or the blinding white it had been at first. He supposed that first flash had simply been the light burning away the darkness.

He didn't notice Katie standing in the door until she spoke. "So what exactly is the new addition to the herd Death?" He and Lorelei turned to her and she noted the brilliant smile that she received. "Death went and brought my horse back for me!" She all but bounced with a childish enthusiasm that had Katie smiling back at her.

She moved to sit next to the girl on the bed and sent a questioning look at Death. "The Lord of Bones owed me a boon and I simply asked for it." Katie shrugged as it seemed to be the only explanation that she was going to get. She lifted the blanket and pulled the gown up Lorelei's leg.

She gasped softly and Lorelei tried twisting around Katie to see her leg and Death was peering over her shoulder as well. "What is wrong? Am I going to lose my leg?" She asked in growing panic as a sick feeling dropped into the pit of her stomach at the stunned look on the other woman's face. "Quite the opposite actually, the leg is completely healed. I just don't understand how."

Lorelei sighed in relief and examined her scarred but fully healed leg. Death and Katie shared a long look between them. "Tell my brother to find our 'mother' and bring her here." Katie visibly swallowed and nodded before leaving the room.

Lorelei raised an eyebrow at the hasty departure of the other woman. "What is going on? You all have been pussy footing around me like there is something wrong with me." She demanded as she pinned him with a hard stare. It seemed that hardness was something that was just a part of her personality, her very forceful personality. He figured now was as good a time as any to question her. "What are you, Lorelei?"

She cocked her head to the side and her brow creased in confusion. "I don't understand…I am me." He shook his head and pointed at her from where he sat at the foot of the bed. "You are not human so what are you?"

She scooted further back against the pillows and gave him a wild eyed look, "What the hell are you talking about? I am so human!" She couldn't help breaking into a shrill yell at the end of it, she was confused and frightened. She became more frightened as Death leaned forward from his spot and raised his voice. "Do not lie to me, you are not human so what are you?!"

She gave a small yelp and pressed back against the head board for a moment before leaning forward again to take his hand and hold his gaze steadily. "Death, I swear to you if I am not human as you say then I have no idea what I am. Please believe me…" She let it trail away as he held her gaze. He could sense no lie in her and felt her fear through the grip she had on his hand. She might be hard and unyielding but it was obvious that she feared him too much to lie to him.

He gave it a reassuring squeeze before speaking. "I believe you and we will find out what is going on. I do not like subjecting you to the company of certain creatures but if we are to get to the bottom of this we will need help."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "A demoness, one most ancient and well known by mankind." She trembled again and thought about how she just wished she could take Bunny and go home. She was missing her normal life now more than she had in several days. "Why can't we use an angel or something? Why does it have to be a demon? Will it be like that one that attacked me?"

Death gave a dark chuckle, "No, she is much worse but she is not as given to mindless attacks. We must use a demon because demons have more actively pursued the races living on the Earth, though mostly man; as old as she is she will likely know your origins." She sighed and hung her head in defeat. "How long until she gets here?"

Death hated seeing the girl so dejected and that thought caught him by surprise, since when did he care? Mentally he shrugged and looked down at the top of her golden head. "There is no telling but I have an idea to cheer you up until then."

She raised her head and cocked her head to the side questioningly and he decided he found the habit endearing. "Why don't we see if we can find a saddle and let's go for a ride?" She beamed up and him. "Oh yes, I would love that!" He chuckled softly at her rapturous expression.

Standing up he motioned towards the wardrobe in the corner. "You will find some clothing in there that Katie has brought for you. Get dressed and I will see if I can find something to fit your horse." She nodded her head and waited for him to leave the room.

As soon as he was gone she walked quickly to the wardrobe and began digging around in it. She wasn't picky about the bra and underwear that she found in the drawers. However she dug through the clothes hanging in there for several minutes. She discarded anything that wasn't warm or anything light colored. "Why do I care what he thinks I look like? Seriously girl…get a grip." She muttered to herself as she continued looking. Finally she found a pair of blue jeans and a deep chocolate brown turtleneck shirt.

It felt good to have real clothes on again as she shimmied into them. She gladly pulled her worn boots on as she headed outside to her horse. She stared into Bunny's deep brown eyes and stroked the horse's neck lightly, still afraid the horse would vanish or be some cruel trick. The horse nuzzled her chest gently as if to reassure her.

Death watched the girl come outside and approach the horse, the look of wonder on her face as she regarded the horse was clear from here. He smiled to himself until he realized he wasn't alone when Strife spoke. "You are as smitten with that golden creature as War is with Katie." Death sent a glare at his brother as he snarled his lip upward in a good imitation of Strife's usual sneer. "Don't you have somewhere better to be? If not you can help me."

Strife gave a short bark of laughter until he realized Death was serious. "You cocky arrogant bastard…what do you need help with anyway?" Death shot another look at him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I need help finding some tack that will fit the girl's horse." Strife gave him a confused look as he looked around at the cluttered and seldom used 'barn'.

Suddenly there was a soft throat clearing from the back doorway. They both turned to see Katie standing there with her arms full of tack. "I think this saddle and pad will be fine, it's an extra I brought with me last year. The bridle too." She handed it to Death before turning to leave when Death stopped her. "Has War left to go get _**her**_?"

Katie nodded as she glanced over her shoulder at him, "I hope you know what you're doing Death and can protect the girl against her." Death nodded his head in agreement. "I hope so too." Katie gave him a half-hearted smile before leaving the barn. Strife turned wide eyes to his brother before speaking with a voice full of trembling rage. "You asked War to bring that bitch here?"

Death gave him a calm nod, "I dislike repeating myself. Yes I asked War to bring Lilith here because she is the only one I know who may be able to help us unravel the mystery surrounding the girl." With that he turned to leave, leaving behind a stuttering and angry Strife.

Lorelei jumped as Death appeared at her side and she could have sworn her horse huffed a laugh at her. He handed her the saddle and pad so she could place them on the horse's back as he held the bridle for her. She quickly saddled the horse and cinched up the saddled as if she had never missed a day. Her horse stood there and seemed more than happy to be back with her rider.

She carefully paced the bit in her mouth and slipped the bridle over her head before standing back to admire her shimmering horse fully tacked and ready to go. She was overcome with gratitude again and hugged Death fiercely. "Thank you so much Death." He patted her back awkwardly as he disengaged himself from her grip. "Well get on and I will summon Despair." She nodded and placed her foot in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle.

Oh the joy to be back in the saddle on her beloved horse was beyond description. Death watched as she leaned forward to pat the horse's neck lovingly. He smiled behind his mask as he summoned Despair to him and mounted the horse. He gave his rider a critical look as he watched the girl loping the other horse in a circle and gave his sickly neigh. "Suck it up." He ordered and the horse huffed moodily.

Lorelei drew up next to him and shot him a smile. "So where are we riding?" He shrugged slightly and looked over at her, "Anywhere you want to." She nodded and shot him another grin. He wondered briefly what she was up to for a split second before she yelled and the white horse lunged away powerfully over the terrain. He laughed out loud then and urged Despair into gallop to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Be gentle I am still feeling Death out as a character so if he is a bit OCC be gentle. **

Both riders stopped at the top of a hill and Death glanced at the girl to check on her and make sure she was not getting tired. She turned to face him in the saddle and smiled widely at him and he found that she was actually pretty with the flush of excitement coloring her cheeks and dancing in those golden eyes. She leaned forward to pat her horse on the shoulder again. "You know you need to change her name to something other than Bunny."

She cocked her head to the side in question again and he resisted the suddenly absurd urge to chuckle. "Why?" He shook his head, "Because it signifies a new start, just like I renamed Despair when I acquired him." She pursed her lips in concentration and stared at the back of her horse's head.

"Absolution?" The white horse nickered and tossed her head in approval. "I would think that she approves." Absolution turned her head to give Death a dead panned look which had Despair doing a poor imitation of a laugh which earned him a glare from his rider. "That attitude is exactly why I dislike mares." He muttered and Lorelei raised her eyebrow at him.

Suddenly Despair gave a neigh to his rider and Death set straighter in the saddle for a moment. "Come, Lilith is here." She gulped and nodded before turning her horse to follow him back to the house. She was a nervous wreck by the time that they got back and she dismounted. There was no one out in the yard at all so she followed Death inside.

She stopped in the doorway her blood turning to ice as she looked at the demon that looked like a perverted horned version of a busty human woman only she was a good bit bigger than any human in height and build. She flicked those yellow eyes over Lorelei and she shivered as she felt her sizing her up.

Death stood at her side but she knew she would get no shelter from him. The demoness threw her head back and laughed making her cringe. "Death you are as bad as your brother; c8hoosing such small thing for a play toy." Lorelei growled low in her throat earning a second look from the demoness while War and Katie just ignored the comment.

"Well what have we here? I thought I had seen the last of your kind girl." She said as she moved to stand in front of her and grabbed her chin to tilt her head back to look at her. She took in her golden hair and eyes before Lorelei jerked her head away from her and glared at her. "Keep your hands to yourself." She snapped before taking a step away from the demoness.

Lilith laughed softly before Death interrupted her, "Mother, enough games. What is she?" She turned an incredulous look on Death before the demoness responded. "My son, apparently you all, including that silly Gate Guardian have much to learn. That girl is no more human than you or I. She is an elemental, a fire elemental to be more specific. I would love to have her to test some things."

She moved towards Lorelei who was prepared to stand her ground only to find Death standing protectively in front of her. Lilith regarded him for a few moments before laughing softly, "Well I approve of your choice, she is better than your brother's mate." War growled warningly at her before placing his arm around Katie's waist and pulling her to him.

"Excuse me?" Lorelei asked of the demoness that seemed to have forgotten about her for a moment. "Yes little one." She all but purred as she looked at her. "Oh I didn't need anything I just wanted to make sure I heard you right before I whoop your ass."

Lilith laughed as she looked at the smaller woman, "Oh she has some fire in her for sure Death. I like this one." The look she shot Lorelei made her shiver inside as if something slimy and disgusting had just touched her. She stepped just a tad further behind Death's broad back as she regarded the demoness.

Katie finally addressed the insulting demoness, "If she is an elemental why did she react the way she did to the herbs? I have only ever heard of certain types of Fae doing that." Lilith laughed at Katie and the tone of it made Lorelei really want to throttle the disrespectful creature. "She reacted because you used an herb that by essence is the opposite of her make up. She is a fire elemental; you used a plant that by definition is earth and water based."

Katie over looked her condescending tone and filed that piece of information away for future use. Death finally spoke again to the demoness. "That is all I needed, you can go now Lilith." The demoness sneered at her 'sons' dismissal before turning to leave. "Keep an eye on her Death, fire elementals are extremely rare these days and I may just snatch her up." She left to the accompaniment of Death's growl following her statement.

Lorelei waited as the other's left, their questions answered for the moment. As soon as they were alone she rounded on Death, "YOUR MOTHER?" He barely stopped himself from cringing at the shrieking. He thought momentarily that Lilith had been mistaken and the girl was a banshee for sure. "Yes she is by definition our mother; she gave birth to our race through her experiments. Now it's time for us to talk."

She sent him a heated glare as she seated herself on the couch and waited for him to speak. "So did you know you were an elemental?" He returned her glare as she started laughing, "Oh sure, I just didn't want to tell you. Hell I hadn't a clue; I have no idea how to control an element." She threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Well we have a library full of information on that, as do the angels but we will start here. You should at least learn the basics anything after that is entirely up to you." Death said as he turned to walk away motioning for her to follow him. She resisted the urge to throw something at the back of his head.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorelei sorely wanted to chunk this book into the fire place in front of the over-sized chair she was sitting in. It was starting to give her a migraine. Death had all but locked her in this damn library a month ago. Okay maybe it wasn't that serious and she did find reading about what she was fascinating.

He avoided being around her for extended periods though he was never too far away when she did go outdoors. Here lately that was few and far between as she was reading up on elementals and Katie would bring her food so Death didn't have to try to cook anything edible for her. She cringed remembering the first disaster.

Lorelei sighed and placed the book on the table next to the chair and sat staring at the fire. She had tried a few of the exercises to simply strengthen her connection to her power but she had yet tried to bend the element to her will. Fire was said to be the hardest to master and it took a person with an iron will to control it and not let it consume them.

She stared at the fire a while longer and figured it wouldn't hurt for her to at least try to maybe get the fire to do something. She cleared her mind and closed her eyes, picturing the fire burning in the fireplace. She was pleased when she could feel the heat and smell the smoke and sense the 'aura' of the fire. She pushed her will toward the fire, calling for it to bend to her will and come to her.

She had perfect control over it until Death walked into the room to see her kneeling in the chair with her eyes closed and her hair flowing around her as if it were a flame. Her hand was extended to the fireplace and the fire was stretching out to her. "What are you doing!?" He snapped as the fire appeared to be about to touch her bare skin. Her eyes flew open and she lost her grip on the fire. It jumped forward before retreating back into the fireplace.

She yelped as tears pricked her eyes, despite what many people thought, if a fire elemental lost control of the fire it **could** burn them. The fire had blistered the tips of her fingers and she cradled the injured hand to her chest. Death felt something flutter dangerously near where his heart was as he realized she was hurt. He quickly hurried to her side and grabbed her hand to examine the burns. "Damn it what were you thinking?"

She looked at him incredulously, "I was practicing, and you scared me and made me break my concentration so the fire burned me." She snapped and he paused to look down at her hand. So it was his fault. He stood and moved to the desk and motioned for her to come to him. She moved over to him and gave a startled cry as he tugged her down into his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Be silent girl, I am simply going to put something on these to heal them." He said motioning towards her fingers. She still didn't understand why he needed her in his lap but chose to let it alone for now since he had a pissed look on his face but he was still gentle as he smeared a strong smelling green fluid across her fingertips. Within seconds the blisters were gone and she could flex her fingers without pain in them.

She looked down at them until Death's voice drew her attention back to him. "No more practicing unless you let me know so I can make sure no one will interrupt you because next time it might worse than just some blisters."

His tone was sharper than he had intended and he saw the anger blaze to life in her eyes as she regarded him. "As you wish." She muttered before moving to hop off his lap. She felt his arms tighten around her and she couldn't get down so she turned to glare at him. He felt the urge to grin as he knew that she was about to have a fit. This little one sought affection in her sleep but refused to accept anyone in her space when she was awake.

She started to struggle as he pulled her tight to his chest. Oddly her struggles had an effect on him that he didn't expect as he felt himself grow hard with her struggles. She felt it too as she struggled harder, her nails digging into the skin of his arms which made him throw his head back against the chair and clench his teeth to stop from groaning.

Lorelei realized she was in major trouble so she started trying to elbow him in the chest and anywhere else that she could to try and make him release her. The more she struggled the harder he grew beneath her which increased her panic. Suddenly she gave a sharp cry of pain as her elbow collided with something hard that went skittering across the desk and onto the floor with a clatter.

She froze as Death released an angry growl from behind her. She slowly started to turn her head but before she could get turned far enough to catch a glimpse of his face she found her face pressed against the desk. His large hand rested on the back of her head and held her struggling body down by it. She felt him shift forward and something inside her pulled tight. She felt his hardness press against her and to her horror it excited her as his hot breath brushed against her ear and cheek.

"I really should make you pay for that little one. I haven't removed that mask in eons. It is a symbol between who I was and who I am. I don't think you want to meet the creature I was." She shook her head the best she could and bit her lip to stop from crying out as he pressed his hips roughly against hers. "Close your eyes." He ground out in her ear and she obeyed though she trembled in fear at what he might do. She was never more aware than this moment that she shared this house alone with him. No one could help her or even hear her if he chose to do this to her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard him reach over the desk to grab the mask and put it back on. "Now you can sit up." She turned to face him on trembling legs. The desk was the only thing keeping her from sliding to the floor. He regarded her for a long moment, she dared not move yet.

He motioned for her to come to him again and he saw the fear immediately flare to life in her eyes. "Damn it girl come here, I am not going to hurt you." She swallowed hard as she moved shakily to him again. He placed his hands intimately on her hips and simply held her in front of him as he looked her up and down. He did it more to assure himself that she was truly unharmed. She shifted in his grasp and he tightened his grip slightly and she stilled.

He pulled her closer until she was nose to nose with him. She swallowed hard as he leaned in closer until his breath was fanning her face gently. Suddenly his lips crashed into hers and she was too stunned to do anything for a moment. Then her mind kicked in that he was kissing her. She wanted to kick, bite, scream, and slap at him. She did none of those things. Instead she returned the kiss and finally he broke it and released her. "Go to bed."

She heard the husky tone to his voice and knew instinctively that if she didn't leave then something irrevocable would happen and so she fled. She locked herself in her room that night though if he had wanted her he could have broken the door down but he didn't. She slept fitfully, not sure what exactly had her so restless. Was it what happened or, perhaps, what didn't?


	7. Chapter 7

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Okay I think after playing the game and reading the book I have a pretty fair grasp of my two favorite characters. So hopefully this story isn't too terribly disappointing. I have gotten plenty of follows and favorites but poor in the department of reviews. However I will give my shout out to DecepticonQueen and Darkis Shadow you guys are awesome on reviews!**

Lorelei growled in frustration as she looked from the book back to the small candle that she had lit right in front of her. She had taken to studying and practicing in her room so that she wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed. It had been a full two weeks since the episode with Death in the library. She shivered lightly when she remembered that. Maybe it was some childish rebellion that made her go against his orders now.

He had told her not to practice without telling him first and she smirked as she thought about what he would say if he caught her practicing by candle light in her bedroom. She snorted softly; he would be absolutely pissed if she didn't obey him which was all the more reason for her to do the exact opposite.

She glared at the offending flame dancing merrily atop the candle. She had mastered calling the fire to her and letting it surround her hands. However now as she looked back at the book to reference it she was trying to call the flame to her and then make it form into a shape before throwing it at a target. That target just so happened to be the metal door to her room. The fire was proving to be entirely stubborn in its efforts to resist being molded.

She once again bent her will towards the flame until the flame started to bend towards her. She forced her mind harder on the fire and commanded it to form into a small ball once it reached her hand. She nearly lost her grip on it as she nearly crowed with joy as it formed into a nice little ball in her palm. She quickly bent her will back on the little ball. Then she reared her arm back and hurled the tiny fire ball at the door.

Unfortunately Death chose that moment to open the door. Were he anyone but who he was he would have yelled as he ducked the fireball, however small, that came flying at his head. He turned to examine the singed spot on the stone wall of the hallway with slightly wider eyes before turning to glare at the offending elemental sitting on her bed. Her mouth was dropped into an o of surprise.

She sprang from the bed after she saw the Horseman standing in the doorway glaring at her. "I am so sorry; I didn't mean to nearly set you ablaze." He snorted at her presumptuousness to think that she could have actually injured him with that small fireball. "I hardly think that small ball of fire could have even singed me."

Lorelei scowled at him before sitting down on the bed with a huff, "What did you want anyway?" She asked before the silence from him made her turn to catch his hard stare. She gulped, she hadn't thought he would ever harm her but since she had knocked the mask off he had been more distant with her. He was scowling at her; the woman had blatantly disobeyed him about practicing without letting him know beforehand.

He started stalking towards her and she immediately started scooting back on the bed. She had been around wildlife enough years that she knew the movements of a predator and that's exactly how Death was moving towards her. Suddenly he was standing right in front of her glaring down at her. When he spoke his voice was deadly calm, "What made you think that what I told you to do was a suggestion?"

She snorted softly before stomping down her fear and glaring back up at him. "What made you think that I would obey you? You are far too used to getting your way Death." He stared down at her in a mixture of anger and astonishment as she looked up at him from the bed. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. He had meant only to come in here to check on her and yet found her disobeying him. She could have been hurt worse if she had lost control even for a second.

"You little idiot you could get yourself killed if you do not start listening!" He roared as he leaned down into her face. She immediately shrank back in fear as he leaned down. She was reminded in that moment that no matter how kind he had been he was still the Reaper, still Death, and still a man to be feared. She started to tremble violently as she felt tears stinging her eyes. He pinched the mask above where the bridge of his nose would have been. He had frightened her; these creatures from Earth could be so irritating at times.

He reached for her to try and comfort her so that she wouldn't be afraid of him. She jerked away from him with a strength and violence that he hadn't expected. She bolted from the room before he could stop her. He cursed himself softly in an ancient language that very few creatures could remember who still lived.

Lorelei bolted from the house and into the early night air. She could feel the tears cooling in the night air against her cheeks where they freely flowed. She ran blindly as she reached up to wipe them from her eyes. She had no idea where she was running to other than into the woods and away from the Horseman. Suddenly she gave a sharp cry as she hit her hands and knees on the hard ground. She turned to look at the offending root as she climbed to her feet. She kicked at the offending root before hopping several times, "Damn it all to hell." She muttered as she gingerly placed her foot back on the ground.

She looked around as she tried to figure which way she had come when she got ready to go back and face Death. She admitted that it was her fault for him being angry because he had told her not to practice out of concern for her safety but it was pure churlishness on her part that made her disobey. However the tears were something she wouldn't permit anyone to see and now thanks to her childish behavior she was lost. She couldn't remember which way she had come from and it was dark outside.

She sniffled as she looked around, completely unaware of the orange gaze that tracked her every movement. He knew there was something bothering her because something was bothering him as well. They had avoided each other since that night in the library. He gritted his teeth at the memory as he watched the golden creature in front of him and thought of how he had reacted to her nearness. It was not something he had meant to do nor was it something he was accustomed to.

Indeed he would have, perhaps should have, killed her when she had knocked his mask free. No other creature in all of creation could boast that save the one stumbling lost in the dark before him. It had seemed a waste to kill her since he had done so much to save her and even went the extra mile to ensure she was properly trained before he returned her to her realm. As for the other threat, he wasn't entirely sure if he had meant it or not but for her sake she should never test it.

Fate however was rarely on Lorelei's side as Death appeared directly behind her. She should have seen him or known it was him because of the faint glow that something on his wrist gave off but she didn't so when he spoke she reacted. "What ar…" That was all he got out before Lorelei turned with a screech. She swung out with her left arm as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She yelped in pain and took several steps back before opening her eyes to see what her hand had connected with. The moment her eyes snapped open she wished that she hadn't. She had once again knocked the mask from Death's and she now stared at his face for a split second before he covered his face with his hand as he bowed his head. "Run Lorelei, get away." She remembered the threat that he had made in the library and fled through the forest, dodging roots and limbs with a lithe grace born of fear to put distance between them.

Death stared down at the bone mask lying on the ground to the right of him. He was stunned when the blow had connected, he hadn't moved in time because he let his guard down with the woman. He was shocked when he realized the mask had once again left his face a second time in as many weeks. He had covered his face with his hand and told her to run. He hoped maybe she could put enough distance between them before his rage grew too great to control. Twice that little snip of a woman had removed the mask he hadn't removed in eons, since he slaughtered his kin. It was a physical reminder and barrier between who he was and who he is.

The sounds of her flight triggered his immediate response to chase her as his rage boiled to the surface. He chased her through the forest with the mask laying forgotten at his feet. Lorelei heard him the moment that he had given chase.

She pushed herself for more speed as she felt that he was growing ever nearer to her. She felt fear pounding in her veins; he was going to kill her for knocking his mask off this time. She was just breaking into a small clearing, so small in fact that it almost couldn't be called a clearing, when he caught up to her.

One minute she was mid stride in an all-out run and the next she was hurtling painfully through the air until a tree stopped her flight. She heard the sickening thud as she hit the tree with a strangled cry before sliding to the ground. She was winded and tried desperately to climb to her feet so that she could flee but her legs refused to obey her command. She gasped as Death approached her because his normally orange gaze burned red in the darkness.

Death had slung her into the tree to stun her although even in his rage he had not used all his strength because it would have killed her. However as he approached the normally spirited girl she lay cowering at his feet on the ground, much like so many others when the Nephilim had rampaged. He had granted them no quarter so why would she think she was special although at that thought something tickled the back of his mind.

She looked up at those red eyes and cringed again as the tears started flowing again. Suddenly she was lifted by the front of her shirt and slammed forcefully against the tree again. She gave an agonized whimper as the rough bark bit into her back and she sobbed softly as her small hands clawed at Death's arms in a frantic attempt to free herself. "Death, please I am sorry…I didn't mean too…I didn't know it was you…please please…" She begged nearly incoherently before his thundering growl made her freeze and look at him.

She realized that he still didn't wear the mask and she shivered violently. She just knew that he was going to kill her for knocking his mask free and gazing upon his face. Something about the woman and the way that her body pressed against his made his rage turn to something else as he swept his gaze over her. The look in his eyes suddenly changed and she shivered even more violently this time as she shook her head wordlessly.

He crushed her body to his and used one arm around her waist to hold her to him while the other was buried tightly in those golden locks to keep her from pulling away. His kiss was bruising and punishing as his sharp teeth tugged at her bottom lip until she gave a soft cry of pain. She felt him smirk against her lips and she struggled harder. She gave a louder cry when he finally drew away from her lips.

She struggled for a moment more until she felt his teeth nipping at her neck and moving lower towards her collar bone. She screamed and twisted in his grasp as his teeth sank into the tender flesh at the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Death, please stop…stop…" She pleaded before trailing off in defeat.

He shook his head as if clearing it of a fog when she went limp in his grip. He looked down at the trembling woman in his arms then realized that for some reason he had pulled himself back to reason for this woman. Despite removing his mask he had no intention of killing her, nor would he force himself on her. She had her head turned away with her eyes squeezed tightly shut as tears leaked from them. He looked down and felt something twist inside him as he looked down at the bleeding bite mark on her neck.

Carefully he rose with her in his arms and she whimpered before opening her eyes to look at him before quickly turning away. He was surprised that she looked at him without judgment despite what he had done just in the split second that she had held his gaze. He turned on his heal and started towards the house though she remained silent in his arms, even as he bent to retrieve his mask from the ground before placing it back on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Okay I think after playing the game and reading the book I have a pretty fair grasp of my two favorite characters. So hopefully this story isn't too terribly disappointing. I have gotten plenty of follows and favorites but poor in the department of reviews. **

Death placed Lorelei on the bed gently and looked down at her before shaking his head in disgust at himself as she curled into herself like a hurt child. She was afraid, so afraid that she refused to do more than tremble and shake inside the ball that she had made of herself. "Lorelei look at me. I didn't mean to hurt you and I will not hurt you again." She shook even more violently when he reached a hand out to caress her.

She wanted to speak to him, to apologize for making him so angry and for knocking the mask off but she couldn't seem to make it squeeze out past the lump in her throat. When he continued to stroke her in a comforting manner all she could do was shake harder with each stroke. She knew immediately what was happening, she was going into shock from the trauma to her body and emotions but she couldn't tell him that.

The harder she shook the more concerned Death grew for her. Maybe he should go and get his heavily pregnant sister to come check on the girl since she had the knowledge to deal with it but it seemed cruel to do that since Katie was due within the month and seemed so tired all the time. Gently he pried Lorelei from the ball she had curled into and placed her in his lap where she immediately curled against him even though she was still fearful of him.

He stroked her back for long minutes before he spoke, "Lorelei, little one, I don't want to wake Katie up since she is so tired lately so you must get better." She could hear the pleading in his voice but she didn't respond instead she just closed her eyes. She fell asleep much to Death's surprise as the trembling began to ease. He tried placing her on the bed and moving away from her but she kept a grip on him with both arms. He found that odd since he was the one that had frightened her so badly.

He stayed pillowed under her for the rest of the night and watched her sleep. He was gazing intently at her when she finally opened her eyes the next morning. She seemed confused and disoriented for several seconds before she looked up at him. She cringed visibly when she met his gaze and dropped hers away. "I'm sorry." She muttered miserably against his chest.

He lightly cuffed her chin with his knuckles to make her look up at him. "I am sorry for hurting you." She nodded and dropped her eyes again before wincing. Death then remembered when he had latched onto her neck and the fact it was a wound that had bled. Gently he sat her down before standing to leave the room. "Stay there I will be right back." She nodded and sat in the spot that he had left her in.

She watched him leave the room before lightly pressing her fingers to the wound and pulling her fingers back to gaze at the flecks of dried blood on them. She cursed herself silently, she had feelings that were growing for the Nephilim but she didn't dare voice them because she was too afraid to act on them. She was attracted to him although last night he had scared her.

She thought on that for a moment. She was at first afraid that he would kill her and she had been fearful for her life. Then his gaze had changed and it made her even more afraid. She was still built like a full human so she was smaller than the male Nephilim and she was a virgin. She was afraid that he would hurt her so she had been fearful of that. Now he probably thought her some simpering halfwit who scared easily.

When he came back in the room she snapped her head up to him. "I am not afraid of you." She didn't fully understand where that came from but he humphed softly as he moved to sit next to her on the bed and used a damp piece of cloth to wipe the blood away from her neck. He winced inwardly at the angry bloody whelp. If he had bitten any harder she would have been missing that skin altogether. Apparently even a newly awakened elemental could be as easily injured as a human.

"Why are you not afraid of me little one? I have given you every reason to be afraid." He said as he wiped the last of the blood away although something about the scent of it tickled his nose lightly. She turned to gaze at him as she grabbed his hand to stop him from continuing cleaning her neck. "I am not afraid of you, only what you can do. I was afraid for a short time that you might kill me last night but then I was afraid that you would…well…you know…hurt me."

She finished the last of her statement with a furious blush across her face. He looked at her incredulously for a moment before it dawned on him what the scent in her blood was. "You mean to tell me that you have never been with a man?" She nodded her head, too embarrassed to speak at the moment. He resisted the urge to chuckle, no wonder he was having such a hard time being comfortable around her.

"Tell me little one, do you want to know what it is like?" She looked at him in amazement before taking her time thinking it over carefully. "Well no but I have always been too afraid to find out." She tucked her head once more and Death smiled behind his mask at her, she had no idea what she was in for if she gave herself to a Nephilim. "You need to find a human for that little one and stop teasing me unintentionally. It is not a Nephilim's nature to be gentle with their partners."

She looked shyly up at him before nodding her head in understanding. She would have to be very careful around Death but she already knew that just like she was already thinking about what it would be like to have him as her first. Honestly she had been thinking about that since the night in the library. The thoughts left her with an un-named aching that refused to go away.

"Death?" She asked softly as he was dabbing at the injury to her neck again and he continued cleaning it as he answered her. "What little one?" She cleared her throat and swallowed hard before speaking again very slowly and deliberately. "Will you…be…my first?" Death prided himself on his control and ability to not show many emotions but he dropped the cloth when he jerked back as if struck by something.

He narrowed his eyes at the little elemental, "Girl do you have any idea what you are asking? Any idea at all?" She nodded before looking up at him and holding his gaze. He shook his head although he wasn't sure what he was shaking it for. He reached out to touch the raw bite mark and watched as she cringed, "Do you want something worse than this because that's what it would mean."

She considered it for a moment before nodding her head firmly but he scooted a bit further away from her. "Absolutely not Lorelei." He was firm as he shook his head and watched as she dropped her head as if there were something wrong with her. He hated seeing her so defeated looking. He could control himself somewhat so he carefully pulled the mask from his face and lifted her gaze to his. She immediately tried to look away. "No look at me." He commanded and she looked back at him.

He drew her in and planted a firm kiss on her lips. She was ready for it this time so she wasn't afraid and immediately responded by kissing him back, her tongue dancing with his until he broke the kiss to push her back against the bed. She mewed softly in protest as he hovered over her lips before pressing them back to hers. Suddenly she arched up on the bed as his hand wandered down to cup her breast firmly and twirling the nipple roughly between his fingers.

She whimpered into his mouth as her body arched into his hand and he chuckled in his mind, she was certainly a spirited little one. He allowed his mouth to trail along her jaw and down to her neck where he nipped at it with his sharp teeth. That earned him a strangled moan from her as she squirmed against his body. Her body reacted to every touch of his and for one insane moment he thought about taking her but then common sense returned. He lightly tugged one nipple through the cloth of her shirt with his teeth and she writhed violently beneath him.

He saw that she showed no sign of fear this time as he allowed his hand to stray to the jean clad junction of her thighs. He pulled his face back up to stare at her. She was looking intently at him with glossy eyes and her lips were swollen from his bruising kisses. He wanted more than anything to take her then as he felt himself grow hard but instead he moved deliberately away.

She made a plaintive sound in the back of her throat while she continued to look up at him as he straddled her legs. He shook his head firmly, he knew when he was at his limits and would likely carry things too far so now was the time to stop the foolishness. Suddenly the bedroom door banged open to reveal War, Strife, Fury, and Katie. He realized the position they were both in even before Fury choked out, "What in the Nine Hells do you think you're doing?"

**A/N: Okay I know there wasn't much action or story line in these last two chapters but there has to be some chapters to show the developing relationship between Death and Lorelei so there you go. Things are starting to get interesting. Oh side note, once I finish a couple of these and get them off my plate I intend to start working on a sequel to The Fall of The Third Kingdom. I have got some decent plot ideas forming for it but barring any occasional oneshots I am waiting until at least two of these stories are done to start it so I can devote most my time to it since it is my baby. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Sorry for the time lapses but obviously as with any story the days that pass in are pretty boring and don't serve a point in being told. Thanks and enjoy. **

Lorelei was absolutely pissed and afraid all at the same time. She thought back to the last month. After the others had walked in and caught her with Death there had been some major repercussions. She was healed and so Death had no excuse to keep her there in their realm anymore so Katie demanded that she be returned to Earth. Lorelei had put up a fight about it but Death had been firmly sided with Katie on the issue, as had the other Horsemen. So Death had returned her and Absolution to Earth.

That should have been the end of it and her life should have returned to normal but that didn't happen. It had seemed that she was going to go back to her life without any problems other than a lifetime of memories and dreams about the Nephilim known as Death. Things didn't work out like that since she was naturally a target now because Lilith knew where there was a rare fire elemental. She had simply been waiting for her chance once Death dropped his guard with the elemental.

She had been out riding Absolution one day to make her rounds since the forest had returned to normal since her encounter with the Horseman. Suddenly Absolution has started rearing up and lashing out with her front hooves before something had hit the horse in the chest unexpectedly, sending them both flipping backwards. Lorelei didn't remember anything after that since she had been thrown clear of the saddle but cracked her head on something hard enough to knock her out.

Lorelei looked around her prison cell at that last thought since she was now in a dungeon somewhere on some level of hell. Lilith had taken her captive apparently so that she could try and test the powers she possessed while finding some way to force her to use them in the bitch's service. She snorted at that because she had been here a while but she wasn't going to let that thing use her for anything.

She had put up with a lot in the beginning until they learned that if they were going to try and torture her then they had better not bring fire near her which proved to be extremely difficult. Lilith was pleased with the fact that she could control the fire but not that she was using it against the demons under her command. Lorelei had been able to spare herself any physical abuse but the mental abuse was worse by far. The bitch would occasionally send a demon down disguised as Death to torment her with hope.

Honestly Lorelei felt that she was beginning to reach the limit of her sanity. She lashed out blindly at anything that approached her cell that looked anything like Death. There were several corpses resting outside the cell to prove that point and she wrinkled her nose at the stench. She hadn't spoken a word in what felt like days but who knew how long it had actually been. She dropped her head as she clenched her fists against the tops of her knees where they were folded beneath her and her long golden hair swept down to hide the bitter tears.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Death was visiting with his new nephew and the proud new parents when he felt something smashing against the veil of their realm. War immediately drew Chaoseater from his broad back as he watched Death bolt into a standing position as he handed the child back to Katie who looked up at them both in confusion. Death shot his brother a sharp look as he moved towards the door of their home.

Strife and Fury came jogging up to them when they exited the house. Everyone had felt the persistent and frantic pushing at the veil of their realm. Everyone stood with their weapons ready when Death opened the veil. They all looked at each other in confusion when a fully saddled Absolution came charging through the portal to slide to a stop in front of them, screaming loudly and looking over her shoulder at the portal.

"Calm yourself." Death told the mare but she continued to paw and toss her head towards the portal. Had Death had blood in his veins it might have turned to ice at that moment, something had to have happened to Lorelei to provoke such a reaction in the mare. "Come on, something has happened to the elemental." Death said as he summoned Despair and followed the mare through the portal.

The others thundered through behind him as they followed the distraught and fast moving mare. She led them past the small dwelling that had been Lorelei's home and into the deeper woods. She slowed as she neared a spot in the trail and stood calling loudly. They all smelled it the minute they stopped in the middle of the trail. "Brimstone." War and Fury said at the same time. Death turned to them before speaking, "We must go to the council. We cannot risk barging in and the demons killing her or moving her while we try to find her. The council can teleport her directly to them."

They all hated the fact that they would have to involve the Charred Council in this matter but Death was right, it was the least risky way for them to retrieve the girl. They traveled quickly to the realm of the Charred Council to seek an audience with them. They were not pleased with the fact the Horsemen had withheld this information from them but they were willing to retrieve the elemental.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One minute Lorelei was kneeling in defeat in the cell of the dungeon and the next she was kneeling on warm stone in a red tinged darkness. She snapped her head up to look at the three heads sitting in a lake of lava while she was on a platform in front of them. She wondered briefly what this new illusion was for when she noticed the flames burning within the heads of stone. They made no sound as they regarded the elemental girl before them and she regarded them.

Death took a step towards her and as if sensing him behind her she spun to face him with a fierce snarl on her face. Death saw the madness in her eyes a spilt second before she lashed out at him. She knew then that it was another demon trick to make her think that Death had saved her and she snarled at the illusion as she called the flames to her before hurling them at Death with a vicious force born from madness.

He was shocked when they all had to dodge the powerful attack; she had more than mastered the basics she seemed to have improved greatly. He shook himself as he stood back up to face her. She was on her feet now and was watching him warily since demons didn't dodge the attacks, they weren't fast enough. She spun once more as the voices shook the cavern so that she was facing them. **"Enough Elemental, you are safe here."** She sneered up at the heads before turning back to face the Four Horsemen, "Lilith what trick is this." She yelled out to the surprise of all there.

She hurled an even more powerful attack as Death tried to take a step towards her and forced him to spring out of reach again. He knew what was about to happen as he felt the magic of the council beginning to thrum in the air and he would have her spared the pain but she was beyond his reach. Suddenly Lorelei gave a cry of pain as she was encased in a rune that appeared to be made from black smoke. **"ENOUGH!"** Came the roar of the three voices in unison but the madness had a strong hold on her.

She gave a very inhuman roar of pain as she fought the powerful rune surrounding her, the sound was one that a roaring fire would make. Death nearly shivered as he watched her golden eyes turn the color of molten metal as she struggled against the hold the council had on her. She thrashed against the rune like a wild animal. Death moved to approach the now fully and truly awakened elemental despite his brothers and Fury cautioning him not to. **"Death get her under control or her life is forfeit. A mad Elemental cannot be permitted to run rampant." **The Head to the left rumbled at him in warning and he nodded in understanding.

Suddenly the black rune flickered as she struggled more violently against it as he approached. Lilith had done something to drive her to the brink of her sanity. Her gaze flickered back and forth between him and the stone heads. She was in pain and couldn't break free as the illusion drew closer to her. She gave another yell before fighting through the rune. Death nearly fell back a step as she did something no creature had ever done before; she had broken free of the grip of the Council.

She suddenly flared with a light like a flame as she drew the fire from the lava so that the entire lake seemed to dim before pushing it in a full blast at the heads before her. If she faltered in her grip on the fire for even an instant then she would be destroyed. The heads roared and dimmed as the fire was enough to blacken the fronts of the stone although it hadn't injured the beings who spoke through them. Theirs was a roar of anger at being disobeyed.

The fire flickered abruptly before vanishing as her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed backwards. Death caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her into his arms. **"Bring her forward Death." **He regarded them purposely for a moment. "Why?"

The heads growled loudly in the cavern, **"She will be destroyed since she is beyond reason Horsemen." **He deliberately took a step back before answering them with a soft voice. "No." The fire within them flared brilliantly; almost blindingly as they thundered out above him, **"We will not allow your disobedience again Death."**

"Then do what you will because I will not let you destroy her." The other Horsemen came to stand beside him to show their support and the fires within the heads dimmed before flaring back, this time not so brightly. The head to the right spoke this time, **"You will be allowed to make one attempt Death but if you cannot control her then you will all be destroyed. Also she can never go back to Earth; she is too powerful to live within the Third Kingdom. Should she survive and not have to be destroyed she will forever be your ward Horseman." **He gave them a curt nod before turning to leave.

They all breathed a sigh of relief once they rode through the portal to their realm. Katie met them outside the portal with the baby clasped to her breast as she noted that Death carried Lorelei in his arms. "What happened to her?" He shook his head as he gazed down at the woman passed out in his arms. "I am not sure but whatever it is has unbalanced her mind. I just hope not beyond repair. In case it has and I must destroy her you all will stay away from my home until I know for sure."

Death left them staring at his retreating back as he headed for his home while he gazed down at Lorelei. She seemed to be sleeping but he noted that her hair still seemed to shine as if lit from within meaning that her power still thrummed just below the surface. He only hoped that whatever Lilith had done could be repaired so that the rare elemental would not have to be removed from the balance. He pondered if that was the only reason he wanted to make her better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Now we are starting to get to the thickness of plot, no pun intended. Warning there will be lemon in this chapter so if you don't like it don't read it. Also yes I am aware that my poor little Elemental seems to be having an angsty time of it but that is just because she is so simple she is complicated and tends to over think things. Enjoy and Review! **

Lorelei had slept for the better part of two days before she opened her eyes to see that the sky was darkening outside. She sat up in the bed before collapsing dizzily back against the pillows before looking around to find herself back in the room she had stayed in while with Death. Great she thought as she closed her eyes, another illusion. When would they stop? She snapped her eyes open to see Death coming through the doorway.

She immediately drew the fire from the candle to her and hurled it at him. He easily dodged it since she was still weakened from her fight with the Charred Council and was a good deal slower. He moved quickly to her side so that he could clutch her arms to pin them to the bed. She lay there breathing heavily as she looked up at him with those wild molten eyes. "Stop Lorelei, it's me." She shook her head violently as she struggled against him.

He wracked his mind for something, anything that he could do to bring her back to herself. "What did they do to you?" She snarled up at him as she twisted against his grip. She refused to speak to them; she wouldn't let them know they could hurt her in any way as she gazed up at Death.

He had one last idea to try as he captured both her wrists in one of his larger hands before using the free hand to pull the mask away from his face. She immediately stilled as she gazed up at his mask free face. They couldn't have known that Death had let her live after she had knocked his mask off twice. Death sighed as she stilled and looked at him intently, the madness burning off from her eyes like mists on a sunny morning.

Her molten eyes and hair returned to their normal tawny gold color as she looked around in confusion before looking up at him. How had they freed her? How had they even known that she had been captured since Death had abandoned her back in her realm? "Death, is it really you?"

"Yes it is really me." He released her wrists as she lay there looking up at him without moving. "How did you find me?" She asked with confusion written all over her face. Death chuckled before he answered her, "Absolution refused to be ignored, I will put it like that." She nodded before turning her head to face the window and watching the sunset.

Death sensed that something else was bothering her greatly but he didn't know what. She was fine physically and mentally now but the way she looked out the window made her seem so lost and afraid. He decided she just needed time to be alone to cope with what had happened. He stood and left the room quietly. He didn't miss her softly muttered question though, "Why did you abandon me?"

Lorelei looked at the closed door that Death had just exited before letting a sigh out on trembling lips. She pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed so that she could watch the sunset. The tears ran hotly down her cheeks as she looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. She was the monster, she was developing feelings for Death before she had been kidnapped but she had tried to kill Death. She had lost control of her powers and had nearly destroyed him. She lowered her head until her hair hid her face while she let the tears slide silently down her face.

Death had gone to the library to find something to take his mind off the woman in the room above his head. She had seemed so defeated still even after she had been brought back from her madness. He pondered what that could mean as he looked at the titles on the shelf with little interest since his mind was on the woman upstairs. It irritated him that he was so concerned. Ever since meeting her he had gotten soft when it came to her. Growling in frustration he turned away from the books to slump down on the couch and stare moodily into the fire.

Was the woman getting under his skin? He shook his head with a snort, of course she wasn't. He was Death and he had no need but such silly emotions like his brother had for his mate. Although, he thought after a moment, that perhaps it wasn't an entirely bad thing that his brother and his mate shared. With a growl he shook that thought out of his head as he glared at the fire. Oddly its dancing flames reminded him of the fire elemental upstairs. A sound reached his ears then, drifting down from upstairs. It drew him up to see what it was.

Lorelei was distraught as she stopped crying. She realized when she had looked at Death earlier that she was falling in love with the fiercest horseman but yet she was a monster. She couldn't trust herself now; maybe it would have been better if he had allowed the Charred Council to destroy her. She felt the ache in her chest as she placed her hand to it, there was no way that he could return it. The sorrow that she had carried for so long reared its head as she let it take over. It was better to feel sorrow than to feel nothing at all. She tilted her head back and let the song flow from the aching spot in her chest.

"**Lithium, Don't want to lock me up inside, Lithium. Don't want to forget how it feels without…Lithium. I want to stay in love with my sorrow, ohhh…But God I want to let it go!**

**Come to bed, Don't make me sleep alone…Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show! Never wanted it to be so cold…Just didn't drink enough to say you love me…I can't hold on to me, Wonder what's wrong with me! **

**Lithium, Don't want to lock me up inside, Lithium. Don't want to forget how it feels without…Lithium. I want to stay in love with my sorrow, ohhh…Don't want to let it lay me down this time…Drown my will to fly here in the darkness I know myself. Can't break free until you let it go! Let me go! **

**Darling, I forgive you after all, anything is better than to be alone and in the end I guess I had to fall…Always find my place among the ashes, I can't hold on to me. Wonder what's wrong with me! **

**Lithium, Don't want to lock me up inside, Lithium. Don't want to forget how it feels without…Lithium. Stay in love with you, ohhh…I'm gonna let it go…"**

She finished the last part of the song with her hands clutched to her chest as if to fend off the aching in it as the last word was strangled a bit. Death stood at the door with a look of surprise on his face. The song had been coming from her and he could see the darkness once again marring the brightness of her aura as she seemed to be crumbling in on herself. He let his face settle back into its usual bland expression behind the mask.

"Why would you want to stay in love with your sorrow?" She jumped at the sound of his voice but refused to meet his gaze. She kept her gaze hidden behind the curtain of her hair as he sat on the bed beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She trembled beneath his hand as he let it rest there. "Leave me alone Death."

She tried to shrug his hand from her shoulder but he tightened his grip just slightly. He turned her until she faced him but still she wouldn't look at him. "You didn't answer my question." His eyes widened as he looked down at her clenched fists resting on her knees and the tears that dripped onto them. She was crying despite her best efforts not to and it touched something inside him that hadn't been touched before. It was just a flicker but it was there.

"I am a monster, I could have killed someone. I can't control it but you can't understand that." He saw the effort it took her to stop the trembling from reaching her voice. He gripped her chin and forced her face up so that she looked at him. When he was sure that he had her full attention he tapped a finger against the mask on his face. "Did you think I wore this to look pretty?" She almost chuckled at the sarcasm dripping from his voice as he said it. She remained silent however and so he continued. "I am a monster of the worst kind. I regret things I have done and I have only ever told one other person about them but rest assured they qualify me for that title. Nothing you have done is that terrible."

She shook her violently as tears welled up in her eyes again and she wondered briefly why she could cry in front of him but no one else. "I could have killed you, the others, or someone innocent." He grabbed her shoulders firmly before shaking her lightly. "You could have but you didn't that is the difference. You snapped out of it before you hurt anyone. Now stop this stupidity."

Lorelei blinked rapidly as she took in what he had said and the look in his eyes that the mask did nothing to hide. She reached a hand up gently to touch the mask just under his eyes and he didn't move away from her. "Your eyes cannot hide what you feel. Why didn't I notice that before?" She muttered softly without taking her eyes off his face.

Death gave a soft growl before she found herself staring up into his eyes as his mask hovered close to her face. He used his body to carefully hold her to the bed beneath them. "You see too much sometimes little one." She swallowed loudly as he reached up to remove the mask. "Death I am afraid."

He chuckled down at her before caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, "Do not be afraid. I am still me." She nuzzled into his hand and looked up at him with such open trust that he nearly faltered as he leaned down to press his lips gently to hers. She immediately opened to him and gave him access to her mouth as her tongue dueled with his passionately. "Thank you for saving me." She murmured after he had broken the kiss to trail his mouth along her jaw and down her throat.

He nodded in answer to her thanks without moving his mouth from the junction of her throat and shoulder where he inhaled her soft scent. He nearly drew away when he realized that she was still pure and he saw the scar from his bite. She twisted her hands into his hair and pulled his mouth towards her throat. He needed no more encouragement as he nipped at the flesh of her throat.

She went wild beneath him as she dug her nails into his scalp and whimpered loudly. Death groaned against her throat before raising himself above her on one arm as the other firmly groped her breast as his mouth found the other one. She watched with glazed eyes as he unbuttoned her shirt only to giggle at the look he gave her when he encountered her bra. He eased back enough for her to sit up as she used one arm to pop it off while the other held her up. She dropped it to the floor as he pressed his mouth to the valley between her breasts. "You have to teach me how to do that." He growled against her skin.

She shivered at the sensation as he rose up to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She threw her head back and moaned as he pulled her forward into his lap where he pressed her against the bulge under his breeches. He nipped at her shoulder and marveled at how beautiful she was with her head thrown back and her mouth open as she panted softly. He watched her squirm as his hands slid down to grip her ass lightly so that he could press her closer to him.

He unbuttoned her pants and lifted her up as she gave another startled yelp so he could pull her pants and undergarments off. He dropped her roughly on the bed as the familiar burn roared through him and he gave her naked body a heated stare. She blushed lightly as she moved her arms to cover herself. He grabbed both arms at the wrist and pushed them above her head as he pressed his leg between hers so that he was kneeling over her.

She bit her lip to stop the moan as she held his gaze and he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Do not hide yourself from me; I would see every inch of you." She nodded her head as he pressed between her legs and she swallowed hard at the sight of his size. He kept her pinned to the bed as he rocked his hips forward so that he pressed against her entrance. "This will hurt, fast or slow?"

She saw the power it took him to control himself and she was grateful to him for it, "Fast." She panted out as she bucked her hips up against his lightly. He gave a soft groan before bowing his head and rocking his hips forward hard and fast until he was fully seated inside her. She yelled and arched off the bed in an attempt to dislodge the painful intrusion but she was pinned beneath him. He stilled as much as he could and the great Death trembled with the effort.

She moved again to try and adjust to the full feeling inside her body and it snapped the thin thread he had on his control. He began rocking forward and back in long deep strokes that left him seated fully inside her every time. Her cries started as ones of pain as she struggled against the hold on her wrists but eventually the pain turned to a throbbing burn somewhere in her belly. Her moans and thrashings become more passionate until she was arching up to meet his thrusts. He growled loudly as he felt the shift in her and heard her cries of pleasure. Those were something that he had rarely heard over the eons so he relished them.

She threw her head back and arched as tight as a bow string as the knot of throbbing fire broke free in her belly. Colors flashed behind her eyelids and heat curled through her body. Her climax ripped his own from him as he slammed as deep as he could one last time before spilling himself inside her.

She was already falling asleep when he pulled her onto his chest and lay back on the bed. He would wake the next morning to find himself surprised that he had fallen asleep as he ran his fingers through her hair. While Lorelei would wake to find herself surprised that she had fallen in love with the Horseman known as Death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

** Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Darksiders ll or any of the characters. I do not own any lyrics either. These belong to Blackmore's Night-25 Years which happens to be a personal favorite of mine.**

**A/N: Please excuse the painful last few chapters. Things have been going on that has soured me slightly. Despite popular belief adults can have bouts of depression and angst just like teenagers. **

Lorelei woke up and was surprised to find Death still sleeping soundly in the bed. She sat up slowly so that she didn't wake him up and looked down at herself; she didn't feel any different but something big had happened to her. She looked at the Horseman that had stolen her heart though she dare not tell him that for fear he would send her away again. Her heart stung with that familiar ache as she stood up and retrieved her clothing. She quickly got dressed and slipped from the room.

Death of course had been awake and surprised when she had looked at him so sadly before getting dressed and leaving the room. He quickly dressed and followed her from a distance. She made her way to the stables where all the other horses were kept, including her own horse. He scrambled up the side of the barn and worked his way out onto the rafters so that he could watch her from above. He wondered if she would reveal anything now that she was alone. Something was certainly bothering her still.

Lorelei entered the barn and headed straight for the stall that held her horse, Absolution. She leaned against the stall and petted the horse as it lowered its head to her as if sensing her distress. She scratched absently at the horse as she stared out into space for long moments. What was she really thinking about last night? Things would change irrevocably now that it had happened. She realized she was falling in love with someone she couldn't tell without risking being thrown away again. "What have I done Abby?" She asked the horse who nickered softly at her.

She hummed softly for several long minutes trying to get the right tune to the song in her head. It hurt to think of being rejected but it hurt worse not to tell him how she felt. What was she supposed to do? There was certainly her voice of reason yelling at her from the back of her mind. She finally got the melody to the song right and started singing softly unaware of Death in the rafters above her.

"**25 years since I woke up trembling, 25 years since that terrible dream. I could see that the world was crumbling. Nothing is ever as it seems.**

**Tried to run but my feet were frozen, Tried to scream but there was no sound. In my head the voices echoing. Girl you should know better by now.**

**Long ago, Far away…In the mist of yesterday.**

**And you tried so hard to save me. How do you save someone from themselves? All those years, wasted wishes. Drowning in the wishing well…**

**Long ago, Far away…In the mist of yesterday.**

**25 years since I woke up trembling, 25 years since that terrible dream. I could see that the world was crumbling. Nothing is ever as it seems."**

She gave a heavy sigh as she let her voice trail off into the silence. She didn't notice Death or the other Nephilim standing behind her. Strife moved from his horse's stall and propped up next to her. She jumped slightly as she saw him standing there with a grin on his face since he wasn't wearing his usual helm.

"Who knew you would end up being as much a lark as War's mate." She shrugged as she turned her head away from him to stare at her horse. "I didn't know Katie sang." She answered curtly and Strife raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity. Something was different about her other than she seemed really depressed and wasn't trying to kill everybody. "You know you are kind of scary when you're mad."

She shrugged and refused to look at him or to answer him. Finally he leaned in close to smell her and she swatted at him as she backed away. Her grinned widely. "Well it seems my arrogant brother has got a soft spot."

"What the hell are you talking about Strife?" She moved back away from the grinning Nephilim and turned to walk away. "You reek of him." She stopped as she whipped around to look at him before stalking over to him and pointing her finger into his chest. "You had better keep that information to yourself Strife or so help me I will roast you inside that armor." She finished the last on a growl.

She eeped as he leaned into her face with a now ugly sneer. "Is that so?" She backed away shaking her head. "Fine I will keep that a secret but I know another one. You're in love with the bastard." Death looked down at her in shock as she mirrored his look at Strife. "How did you know?" He shrugged before walking away and pointing up at the rafters. "I didn't but now I do and so does he."

She followed to where Strife had pointed and saw Death standing on the rafters above her. She did the only thing that she could think to do at that moment and that was fleeing from him. She hopped onto the top of the stall then threw herself over Absolution's back and then leaned forward to open the gate. She charged past Death before he could reach out to stop her.

Strife grinned as he caught sight of her fleeing past him and then past a surprised War and Fury who were making their way to the stables. They jogged over to him at about the same time Death got ahold of him and flung him into the nearest tree. He reached down to haul him up by the collar of his breast plate. "Strife I don't care why you did that to her after what she has been through but if you do anything like that again I will drop our number to three." He snarled before giving a mental call for Despair who materialized next to him.

He flung himself into the saddle and gave chase after the elemental. Damn his brother and damn that girl for being so thin skinned. Did she really think that she was in love with him? What if she was then what was he going to do? He didn't have a clue what the feeling was nor was he in the mood to ask anyone but he knew he had to retrieve the girl before she got lost in the realm or Lilith found her again.

Lorelei didn't care where her horse was taking her as long as it was far away from all the Nephilim. She had embarrassed herself because now Death knew she was falling in love with him. Strife hadn't even known for sure but she had taken the bait. She didn't cry but instead anger burned in her; anger at herself for being such a fool and for thinking that Death could have even the slightest feelings for her even after last night. She never glanced back to see Despair quickly closing the gap between Death and her.

Suddenly Death reached out and yanked her off her horse and onto his. He pulled Despair to such a fast stop that he whinnied in protest because the little idiot had squirmed from his arms while the horse was running at full speed. She stumbled and rolled before coming to a rest on her ass in the grass. He dismounted and approached her so that he could pull her up by her shoulders and shake her. "You little idiot you could have gotten yourself killed."

She didn't know what to say since there was concern written clearly on his face. "I just needed to get away." She mumbled with her head dropped so that she was staring at his chest. He humphed as he sat her back down on her feet not realizing that he had lifted her off them in the first place. "You needed to get away? Why did you need to get away?" He already knew the answer to that but wanted to hear it from her and she knew that so she clamped down. "I would rather bite my tongue off than to make that mistake."

He chuckled before his gaze softened and he cupped her chin so that she was forced to look up at him. "I do not know what this thing is that everyone is calling love but I know that I care about what happens to you. Last night should have proved that." She felt the blush that was heating her cheeks as she held his orange eyes with her golden ones. He bent down to press his lips to hers in a tender kiss, the gentlest that he had ever kissed her and she melted into his arms.

They both jerked back at the sound of applause and cat calls. The other three Horsemen had followed them, even Strife and they were watching from a little ways back. She looked up at Death and blushed even brighter as he chuckled softly before calling out to the others. "The next one still standing there when I look up again is going to lose an arm." She laughed at the looks shared amongst the other three before they departed and Death laughed along with her. Maybe he didn't know what love was, he thought as he gazed down at her and she returned it with laughter sparkling in her eyes, but he knew she was special.

**A/N: On a happier note I finally got my two tattoos done and they are awesome although only my best friend knows Latin and Italian well enough to translate without having to ask me. I am as giddy as a teenager over them and the looks I get from certain people when I translate it for them. On my right arm I have the symbol that is on War's forehead tattooed and above it is the Latin word **Bellum** and below it **Ascensorem de Equum Rufum Equo**. All together it means War, Rider of the Red Horse which when I posted it to my Facebook my best friend translated it like (snaps fingers) which for a woman over 40 that I ride with all the time was a surprise for me. She also added a verse to it, **I saw by night, and behold a man riding upon a red horse, and he stood among the myrtle trees that were in the bottom; and behind him were there red horses, speckled, and white**. I added my own little phrase to it that comes from the bible I believe but I may have heard at one of the gatherings (excuse me I am a Druid so), **I beheld a rider on a red horse, given unto him was a great sword and with it power to take peace from the Earth. **On my left arm I have an old clan tattoo and I had the Italian phrase **Le Porte della Morte** tattooed. Of course it sounds familiar because it means The Gates of Death…ironic yes? Also ironically my less than stellar teenage years were spent at a 'place' called that by the locals in Arkansas, spent many a weekend there and occasionally school nights as well that sent my poor mother and grandparents into hysterics. Glad I got out of that when I did, however my 7 foot plus 300lb ex didn't appreciate it as evidenced by a scar best left unseen. Did you guys know a 150lb broad sword can actually stab clean through a hip bone? I didn't until then. Oh by and by Valraer in my story The Way Things Are is based on Lance (the ex) Sorry for the rambling but I like my readers to know what's going on and a little back story on this author.**


End file.
